


Tax Season: Steven Fanfiction Bomb!

by YumeSin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: This was something I made back in April and posted on quotev originally. Enjoy! ^_^ I was a bit experimental with the style of this one.





	1. Audit Day for the Crystal Gems

[Setting: The Crystal Gem House, night time. Greg is on a laptop with mini sweat droplets quickly falling from his head. He is sitting at the kitchen table. Steven attempts to look at Gregs’ screen, but Greg continues to strong arm him away with his left shoulder. Garnet is sitting on the steps leading to the teleporter, as if waiting for someone to arrive. Amethyst is bouncing as a ball in some far-off corner, counting her bounces. A large grin is on her cartoonish face. Pearl appears not to be in the house.]

Garnet: Where did Pearl go Amethyst? She should’ve been back hours ago if she went where she was supposed to.

Amethyst: I dunno, why do you care? She said she had to do the yearly check-up.

Garnet: Something terrible may have happened to her. We need to go and investigate.

Greg: Ugh—taxes. The bane of my existence. I don’t understand why these things are so difficult. Usually I’d hire someone to do them for me but—

Steven: But what Dad? Aren’t you going to be a macho guy this year and do it yourself?

[Zoom in onto Stevens face. Steven is wearing a fake mustache. Steven speaks in unintelligible English in a strained low pitch tone. Greg looks over at Steven and shakes his head while laughing. Amethyst returns to counting as she bounces.]

Garnet: I said, **we** need to go investigate.

Amethyst: Fine, fine. But if this just ends up being another sob story, I’m out the minute the water works start. April is not Pearls’ month.

Steven: What, Pearl has a least favorite month? Why April—I mean I don’t like January because of the cold but I try to enjoy the snow!

[Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg turn to Steven]

Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg: It’s nothing!

[Steven is visibly irritated at Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg. He twitches his mustache between his fingers to emphasize his frustration. There is a moment of silence shared between them all. Amethyst morphs back to her original form, blowing a strain of hair out of her face.]

Steven: Why are you guys always hiding things for me!?! All I wanna know is why April is Pearls’ least favorite month. What’s so bad about that? Does it have to do with mom?

[Garnet looks back toward the teleportation pad, a worried look on her face. Words of Blue and Yellow Diamond echo in her head. Flashback to Yellow Diamonds’ words]

Yellow Diamond(voice): So there’s still time…

[Garnet appears to be struggling to keep her fusion. Greg looks away from Steven, beginning to type values in for his taxes. Greg appears to hold a worried look on his face. Amethyst begins to approach Steven]

Amethyst: Well, I know if Pearl were here, she’d say something like—

[Amethyst shape shifts into a Pearl-like appearance]

Amethyst (mocking Pearl): STEVEN! You are too young to understand now! So you let it go this instant!

[Shape shifted Amethyst begins to mock a sad Pearl, twirling about in a Pearl-esque manner. Garnet turns to Amethyst in anger. Garnet stands straight up, stomping a foot.]

Garnet: This isn’t the time for this! We need to find Pearl!

[Amethyst morphs back into her original form, now a foot or two away from Steven. She walks closer slowly, Garnet still looking frustrated at Amethysts’ actions. Amethyst leans in close, specifically placing herself in between Greg and Steven. She proceeds to whisper.]

Amethyst(whispering): Hey. Pearl is always super upset in April. It’s since that’s s when your mom and Greg got really close—

[Greg slams close his laptop, turning to face Amethyst. Gregs’ face is a deep red and his mouth is open for the incoming lecture. Steven jerks away at this response but is held close by Amethysts’ materializing whip. Garnet takes an offensive stance, but there appears to be a conflict with her attempting to retain her form. Garnets’ body begins to show a white shine that shimmers every three seconds or so.]

Greg: Don’t you dare say it! Steven isn’t old enough to understand the situation. He isn’t ready for the rest of the story. Just because you feel like you’re a…a… overly flawed person doesn’t give you the right to tell anything.

[Greg looks to Garnet for confirmation, but is shocked to see her constantly struggling between retaining her form and speaking out again. A look of worry shows on Greg’s face, trying to make it appear a bit less worrisome.  Greg turns to Steven.]

Greg (stammering, nervous): L-Listen buddy, I know things are still confusing and there’s a lot for you to learn still, but please understand, you need to wait till your older to understand this stuff fully.

[Steven grows angrier, his hands balling up to fists. He cannot move much more due to the whip, but lets out a loud scream. Garnet is shocked by this, causing her shimmering white to fade completely.]

Steven(yelling): Well how old should I be to know? 18?

[Steven uses his shape shifting power to turn 18]

Greg: Erm—oh, didn’t know you could do that …

Steven (yelling): 30?

[Steven uses his power to shift to 30, the whip automatically contorting to the larger frame]

Greg: Could you go back to how you were before? This is creeping me out Steven.

[Steven has a very red, angry face. Amethyst struggles to retain a laugh. Garnet begins to shimmer white again, muttering something about not having enough time.]

Steven(yelling): What _do_ you want from me? I just…I just want the truth, dad…

[Steven begins to start crying large tears. Greg, Amethyst, and Garnet are taken aback. Silence consumes the room for several minutes {can be done in time lapses or shown on Stevens face}. Eventually, Steven returns to his original age. A puddle of tears damp the floor. Amethyst keeps the whip around his figure.]

Garnet: Look, Steven. Everyone but Greg can shape shift here. Making yourself look older or younger does you no good. You are the same maturity as you were at the start. Maybe, what Greg was trying to refer to, is your maturity level. And there’s still a long way for you to go. But—er—there’s not enough time—maturity…

[As Greg is about to continue the lecture, Garnet ends up splitting from her form, Ruby and Sapphire flying to opposite ends of the room. Sapphire lays near Greg, Amethyst, and Steven. Ruby stays near the teleportation pad.]

Sapphire: Ruby, this is a difficult decision, but we must tell them what we saw.

[Ruby appears distraught, shivering. She lays on one side and mutters something that goes unheard.]

Amethyst: A future vision? Tell us, before Pearl gets back and drags us into her emotional breakdown.

[Sapphire closes her eyes, placing her hands together. Ruby continues to lay on the floor, muttering nonsense. Stevens anger is now transitioned to worry. Amethyst begins to release the whip from around Steven. Greg scratches his head, not sure what’s going on.]

Sapphire: The diamonds…they’re coming to Earth. They are coming here. Beach City…taking humans…and personally activating the cluster. Yellow convinced W-W-White Diamond to join them. It’s a final farewell party to Pink Diamond. They are…after us as we speak. The only way we can survive—

[Ruby jumps up from her side position, having an angry disposition. Her hands are in fists, her legs stomping so hard the wood below her begins to chip away. Steven begins to breathe in and out, scared. Amethysts eyes widen as she hops out from behind Greg and Steven. Greg mutters to himself something about how Blue Diamond didn’t seem to be *that* bad of a gem. Amethyst appears to have exited to her room in a hurry.]

Ruby: This isn’t right! Why can’t we fight, Sapphire?!? We need to get the offense instead of taking an immediate defense! Before they kill us or the Earth—we need to _shatter_ them!

[The word shatter perks Stevens ears as he turns to Ruby in disgust.]

Steven: We can’t shatter them, there has to be another way. What if I—

Sapphire: You try your best Steven. They ended up…shattering you.

[The room is brought to another long, awkward silence {long being ~30 seconds}. Amethyst is nowhere to be found. Steven looks down at his hands, unsure of how to proceed. Greg scratches his back, laughing awkwardly.]

Greg: Hey, look at it this way champ, at least I won’t have to do taxes—

Steven: This isn’t the time for that Dad! I need to contact Connie and the others to do something!

[Suddenly, Connie busts open the front door, along with Peridot and Lapiz. All three have excited looks on their faces.]

Connie: Steven, I got some good news! Peridot and Lapiz want to start sw…what’s going on?

[Ruby begins to stamp harder and quicker against the wood. Ruby has nearly created a hole in the flooring due to her excessive stomping.]

Ruby: You always do this ROSE! No shattering gems, no war prisoners, even as the army fell around you! Gems died for you and all you wanted to do is make sure the other side had a “fair fight”. And you call yourself fair, justice—when you were the one that ordered Pearl to do your dirty work! See what that has done to her—wait you can’t—because she runs away to be able to express her sadness. Even now you don’t care. You can’t…see…

[Ruby begins to cry, laying down in the hole she had erected in the flooring. Her cries become wailing. Sapphire begins to take slow steps towards Ruby, letting out an exhausted sigh. Greg looks around, almost fearful. Steven runs over to Connie.]

Steven (out of breath): Beach City…getting attacked…by Diamonds…soon…

[Large, rose quartz shaped tears fall from Stevens’ eyes. Amethyst comes back into the picture with a large laundry tote. From a top view, a large arrangement of weapons can be seen. Bismuth follows Amethyst, a confused look on Bismths’ face. Amethyst enters from the five-gem door entrance, Steven not seeing Bismuth or Amethyst return to the room.  Connie places a hand over Stevens shoulder, looking at him. Peridot looks around outdoors quickly before pressing herself further into the Gems’ home. Lapiz eyes Bismuth, both taking battle positions. Zoom in onto Steven. His vision is impaired by his tears.]

Steven: I just want everyone to be friends…no one should need to be shattered or broken or even bubbled for that matter. Just, when people lose sight of who they are, they do terrible things. I want us to be together and face the diamonds, no matter how scary they are. We, are the…the…

[Amethyst waves her hands frantically, tying her whip around Bismuth to prevent a fight from breaking out. Lapiz looks down, unsure of how to proceed. She stands in front of the Gems’ main entrance doorway. Zoom into Lapizs’ pupils. Images of the war flash before her eyes. Peridot looks around the house in a judgmental way, muttering something about needing to revamp HQ. Sapphire is currently comforting Ruby, placing Rubys’ head on her lap. As Sapphire strokes Rubys’ head, Sapphire clears her throat in an obnoxious matter. This catches everyones’ attention. Greg is the most confused, staying in his original seat and slowly raising his laptop screen back up.]

Sapphire: Crystal Gems. We’ll always save the day. And if you think we can’t…

Amethyst+Sapphire+Ruby: We’ll always find a way.

Amethyst+Sapphire+Ruby+Steven+Connie+Peridot+Bismuth: That’s why the people of this world believe in—

[Sapphire and Ruby smile at each other, hugging one another. They fuse into Garnet. Steven hears a familiar voice, but ignores it as he enjoys the singing.]

Garnet(laughs): Garnet!

Amethyst: Amethyst!

[The room hangs in silence for a moment, noted the absence of a particular gem. Bismuth cackles a bit, shaking her head.]

Bismuth: And a tardy Pearl! I never thought, after all these years, the war chant would be the one thing remembered.

[Bismuths’ laughter is joined by everyone except Lapiz…Lapiz realizes the awkwardness of her position she enters the front door slowly, closing it. Lapiz finds a seat next to the laughing Peridot. Peridot smiles at her as she begins to point at numerous “positions for improvement for HQ”. Steven now takes a glance back, shocked to see Bismuth unbubbled. From Stevens memory, he thought he was the last one to bubble her? And what did Bismuth mean by “war chant”?]

Bismuth: Shall we take it from the top?

[Everyone nods, turning to Steven to begin. Steven looks around, small rose quartz gem tears finishing their way down his cheek. Steven gives everyone a winsome smile, taking a deep inhale before he sings. Steven figures Bismuth, at some point, learned that he made the song.]

Steven: If you're evil, and you're on the rise

You can count on the four—er five—all of us—of us taking you down

'Cause we're good and evil never beats us

We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas

[Amethyst winks at Garnet at this time, who nods with a smile on her face.]

Steven: We are the Crystal Gems

We'll always save the day

And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way

That's why the people of this world believe in

[Everyone takes turns saying their names, but the next verse is cut off by Garnet]

Garnet: Well, while that was fun, we still have a job to do. But first, we need to find Pearl. We should split up into teams of three or four and search for her. Bismuth, Amythest, and Peridot—Amythest will lead you through sites F5 and F7. Connie, Steven, Lapiz and I will search the entirety of the old battlefields. Once we have our tactician back in our hands, we’ll see what we can do for a plan. We meet back here at sunrise, regardless if we find Pearl or not.

[Everyone appears to nod, Peridot and Lapiz looking at each other. They appear to have difficulty leaving each other’s side. Steven notes this, raising his hand. Garnet notices Stevens hand raise, giving him a nod to proceed with his question]

Steven: I’d like to switch places with Peridot so she can be on the same team as Lapiz!

[Connie appears to take some offense to this, pouting.]

Connie: But Steven, what about our training? Don’t you want to see what we’re capable of too?

[Garnet places a hand under her chin, thinking deeply.]

Garnet: Well me and Amethyst need to be team leaders for this, since no one else knows the areas well—

Bismuth: I am very familiar with site F5 and F7. Please, let me earn everyone’s trust again. I want to be of use. Being bubbled has really taught me how to be calmer.  

[Lapiz eyes Bismuth, an air of distrust rising from Lapiz. Lapiz lowers her gaze once she sees Amethyst shake her head vigorously “no”. Navys betrayal echoes within Laipzs’ mind.]

Lapiz: I don’t really mind being any either team. I just want to help to the best of my ability.

Garnet: Then it’s settled. Bismuth, Lapiz, Peridot and…Amethyst. I leave you to make good choices. Steven Connie and I are more likely to be home worlds’ first contact since its further from the Earths crust. But, with two fusions, home world won’t know what to do.

[Garnet grins over at Connie and Steven, who both smile back. Everyone now appears to be settled on what teams they will be on. Lapiz is shaking, but Peridot takes Lapizs’ hand. Both blush at the contact and look in opposing directions. Garnet smiles at Peridot and Lapiz now, pointing toward the teleporter.]

Garnet: First up, the F squad.

[Lapiz, Peridot, Bismuth, and Amethyst stand on the teleporter pad. Garnet notes the large laundry tote of weapons in Amethysts’ hands.]

Garnet: You shouldn’t need those.

Bismuth: We’re being…proactive. In case home world is already trying to reach the cluster and—

Garnet: It hasn’t occurred yet. Leave those here. If things do look hairy come back here and pick them up. The last thing we want is Pearl feeling attacked.

[Those on the teleporter nod, Peridot saluting Garnet. Amethyst places the tote on the couch before returning.]

Peridot: We will report any strange occurrences straight to you! And, once the dust has settled, we’ll chat about revamping HQ.

[Garnet smiles, placing a hand on her head as she shakes it. The teleporter shines a bright white over Lapiz, Peridot, Bismuth, and Amethyst’s bodies, being transported to the F sites. Steven and Connie begin a montage of packing things into a large pink backpack.]

Connie: Since I already told my parents I’d be sleeping over, we got the entire night to search the area! Hmm, what else should we need Garnet?

[Connie shows the status of their packing via the backpack itself. Garnet peers over with a small laugh, shaking her head once more.]

Garnet: Flashlights and the first aid kit makes sense, but why so many snacks?

Connie and Steven: In case we want to have an after-midnight snack!

[Garnet begins to open her mouth to discourage the snacks, but disregards it. She gives them both a thumb up for approval. Now fully packed, Garnet guides Connie and Steven onto the launch pad. Before Connie gets on, Garnet extends her palm out toward Connie. Connie looks up, confused. Greg, knee deep in tax information, waves a quick goodbye to the trio. He soon retreats himself into his computer. Greg, overall, looks unbothered by the future vision of the Diamonds arrival.]

Garnet: I know you have been training with Pearl, but there’s one thing I want to confirm before we leave. Are you prepared to die for Steven?

Steven: Garnet, stop scaring everyo—

[Connie stands straight, saluting Garnet. Zoom in on Connie.]

Connie: Yes!

[Garnet stares at Connie before inviting her onto the teleporter pad. Connie straps her backpack tight against her back, standing next to Steven. Zoom in onto Stevens’ hand. Steven grabs Connies’ hand. They both blush, looking down at the glow of the teleporter. Garnet taps Steven on the shoulder to get his attention. Steven’s eyes move from the ground to Garnet.]

Garnet: Steven. Remember: you are not and will never be Rose.

Steven: I know that. Why are you saying that?

Garnet: Because, I want everyone to see you as who you are. And, as Rose said, she wants to be the best experience of her and Greg.

Steven: But I’m…Steven?

[Garnet looks forward as the glow of the teleporter engulfs the trio. Connie, eavesdropping, has her curiosity piqued too.]

Connie and Steven: Right?

[Zoom in to end the episode, Garnets stolid face shows a wavering smile as they are transported to the high-rise rock area. A star cutout appears around Stevens’ falling fake mustache, doing the usual outro star emoticon.]


	2. Deductions

[Setting: Battle area from S01E45. Connie Steven and Garnet begin to search the area together. So far, no sign of Pearl. There are multiple smaller islands that surround larger masses of land. Pieces of soil levitate in the sky. Further in the sky, there are no ships to be seen through the thick cloud coverage. Appears that the Crystal Gems are safe…for now.]

Steven: Pearl! Where are you?

Connie: Pearl! Come out and we can do more training! 

Garnet: It’s not working.

Steven and Connie (looking toward Garnet): What’s not working?

[Garnet sits pensively on the ground, the trio on one of the larger pieces of floating soil. Across them are hundreds of smaller creations. Connie and Steven look to each other then back to Garnet. They are confused as to what sitting will do to help.]

Garnet: Steven, Connie, I think this may be more efficient of we fused. This area is too big for us to search separately or with your fused form.

[Connie blushes, looking down. Steven has stars in his eyes, hands coming up to stretch out his face.]

Steven: Garnet wants to fuse…with me?!?

Connie: I’m not sure if we’re mental—

[Steven turns to Connie, embracing her figure. She blushes more, looking around frantically. Garnet stands, looking to Connie for confirmation. Connie slowly brings her head to Stevens’, blushing.]

Connie: I-I guess we could give it a try.

Steven: Let’s do this!

[Steven pauses, pursing his lips. He moves them closer to the nervous Connie. As his lips connect with Connies’, a white shimmer engulfs them both to form Stevonnie.]

Stevonnie: Ok, I think we’re ready.

[Garnet stands, beginning to elegantly dance across the rock structure. Stevonnie slowly begins to join her, attempting to sync up with her movements. Suddenly, a quick wave of spears begins to pierce the grass around Garnet and Stevonnie. The spears look eerily like Pearls…but somehow whiter? Stevonnie and Garnet at first elegantly allude the attacks. Once both make eye contact with Pearl{Pearl is levitating in the sky at this point}, they freeze and unfuse. Pearl is now floating in the air. Switch perspective of shot. Show what Pearl now sees in mid air. Pearl effortlessly defuses the two with her spears, causing them to be laid out one straight line. Connie is on the left end while ruby is on the right. Pearls’ eyes are hidden from the way shadows overlay on her character. Her elegant figure is shown in perfect posture, staring up at the sky. All Crystal Gems{besides Pearl} writhe in pain. Zoom in on Connie, Steven, Sapphire, and Ruby. All except Rubys’ pin spears have Pearls traditional swoop at the tip, with a yellow clay sandwiched between an aqua tear and the handle. Rubys, however, has the yellow clay replaced with a red hot rock. Stated rock drips molten lava, dripping onto Rubys’ hard exterior. Signs of corruption show through pastel rockfaces{sometimes referred to as PRF throughout script} on the dripped areas.]

[Connie, Steven, Sapphire, and Ruby are pinned to the ground via spears. Each spear has white diamonds symbol embedded in the twirl top. While Steven and Connie are pinned down by their clothing, Sapphire and Ruby have their arms pierced through, narrowly missing their palm gems. Switch perspective. Above the trio is Pearl.]

[Camera pan to Sapphire. Sapphire appears to squint her eyes at the pastel rockface on Ruby, but none of Sapphires’ coolant extinguish the fire. In fact, the pastel rockface(PRF) structure begins to grow on them both. Sapphire can neutralize the threat with her cold skin, but for Ruby, the pastel rockface digs deeper using their pointy ends. Ruby cringes at this. From Connies and Stevens angle, they cannot determine the injury.]

Pearl: Why did you guys come out here? No, Sapphire, why did you lead them out here?

[Sapphire attempts to pull away from being pinned down, but the spears glow white. Sapphire is forced deeper into the ground below them. Small circles of Earth are exposed at the spears pierce the perimeter.]

Ruby: Pearl, Homeworld is on their way! We need to get together and think up a plan to defend the Earth!

[Pearl pulls her nostrils closed with her fingers in thought, looking off into another direction. She seems to be ignoring what Ruby had said.]

Sapphire: Pearl, this isn’t the time to do this! I know you’re sad due to the situation that happened 16 years ago, but this isn’t the time to mourn! The Earth needs our help, *Steven*{emphasis} needs your help!

[Pearl continues to look up at the sky, a few larger clouds passing by to reveal a bit of moonlight. Pearl seems…unresponsive. Her silence seems out of character at this point. Steven begins to struggle against crying. Connie looks over at Stevens’ face then back at Pearl.]

Connie: Pearl, what’s the story? As your student, you always told me to hold my ground and that balance is the key. This, whatever you’re doing right now, is messing with your balance. What happened to it, where did it go? Because the Pearl I know would—

[Pearl stomps her feet in mid-air, the rest of her body staying remaining unmoved.]

Pearl: Would tell you to shut it before you dig your grave even more!

[Pearl begins to shiver and shake, showing similar signs of corruption like Ruby. Sapphire and Ruby begin to cry out in pain, struggling harder against the spears.]

Pearl?(eerily sweet sounding):You know, when I first saw this world, I thought of it as…charming. It was a rustic world. There wasn’t too much to it at the time. It was at its bare bones. It could really go either way. It could die out…or grow into something more. I never thought it’d come down to a fused pair of traitors as my greatest adversary. And then, of course, other odds and ends I haven’t fully abstracted from this liaison. 

[Sapphire and Ruby on the far right, begins tugging and tugging at the spears punctures. The more they struggle, the deeper the spears plunge into the ground beneath them. Steven, next to Connie and Sapphire, is still struggling not to full out cry. He is listening to Pearls’ words but not understanding them. Connie keeps her head faced toward Pearl, getting the impression that this *really* may not be Pearl.]

Pearl?: I was in my springtime, my fullest youth there could be for a diamond. But, you see, throughout my struggles…I always thought of my sisters to fallback on. Yellow, Blue…and my youngest sister, Pink. You gems don’t know the true struggle of fusion, the dependency it builds on you, the overwhelming sense of guilt you get when…the corruption starts. You don’t know when it’ll start but then it hits you. One of you isn’t fully you anymore. And then it creeps down your spine and into your, oh hell, have at it.

[Pearl turns to the struggling Ruby. Ruby is currently bawling. Pearl begins to smirk. Connie now sees, with Pearls’ position changed, that there is white outline around Pearl’s pupils. Connie makes note of that and attempts to check on Steven, who is beginning to cry Quarts shaped tears again. Quartz shaped tears begin to run down Stevens’ face soaking his shirt and the ground below him.]

[Zoom in on Ruby. Her face is struggling as large white cracks show on her form. Something seems to be inflicting pain on Ruby internally as well as the PRF. Pearl materializes another spear from her gem, grabbing it with her left arm. Once it has fully materialized, it is revealed that her pearl gem flickers, revealing the white diamond emblem. All three Crystal Gem Warriors wince at the sight!]

Pearl?: Sapphire and Ruby, classic example of an unfit fusion. The Ruby species tends to be too moody for Sapphires cordialness. In turn, Sapphires desire silence and avoids feeling emotion. Rubys are all about feeling. How has felt, these past thousands of years, forcing yourself into this, this thing? It isn’t healthy. I thought my sister would know better than to let you escape with traitors. But little Blue had been troubled for a while then. She couldn’t trust her gems anymore—nonetheless her own sisters. But now our sisterhood is stronger than ever. This Pearl, you call Pearl and expect her to know who she is? What is her cut? Faucet? Oh, silly gems.

[Pearl begins to cackle for a moment, basking in the moonlight. Pearl begins to motion over her own gem at her forehead]

Pearl?:This is the auxiliary gem—our test to sync communications. She was a failure. Faucet double zero cut 7C. A and B came out overcooked and extremely homely. C was when we decided to stop the experiments to lessen the loss. The defect is, by using this liaison Pearl, my actual body is left completely vulnerable. But, with actual reliable members of my court, they protect me. As my sisters finish up business elsewhere, they will be arriving to Earth soon to activate the cluster.

[Pearl chuckles, shaking her head. Corruption begins to spread across Pearls’ body. Pearls’ eyes begin to watch over to Steven and Connie now. Steven sobs uncontrollably. His body shakes and he cannot get a word out. The upper portion of his shirt is soaked. Larger Quartz tears pour out of his eyes. Connie is left in disbelief, unsure of how to proceed. Having heard directly from a Homeworld gem, she opens her lips to speak but looks around to see the carnage around her. Connie is unsure if she can speak now.]

Pearl?: And what do we have here? Humans, ha, you are trying to fuse with humans to have yourself feel more stable? Don’t even start. Fusions, although powerful, are dangerous for your health. You Crystal Gems claim to want to protect Earth yet contort a human form to that of a busted gem. This Pearl did the correct action when she saw an attempt of human fusion. First hand. Oh—yeah, I guess you could say I can also open some long term, huge, painful memories for this gem. Painful existence wrought upon by human entanglement with gem business. She saw the initial traitor, Rose Quartz—faucet triple 0 cut 1A—morphing herself a fetus within her. Disgusting. I can visualize it, portray it on the screen—but I’m not sure how fully I should chew my prey before digesting them. Eh, why not.

[Pearl closes her eyes as the white diamond emblem shines bright, projecting a large diamond shaped screen. Greg shows in a black and white frame, laughing heartily. Rose is underneath the covers, laughing as well. Connie tugs her lips to one corner, thinking.]

Connie(thinking): This is bad, what do I do?!? Everyone is going to head over here in the morning if we don’t get back, then get trapped by this fake Pearl. But wait—something this gem said makes no sense. If Steven is fifteen now, turning sixteen later in August…how did Pearl intercept Mr.Greg and Roses conception of Steven?

[Within the projection, Pearl runs up quickly, asking about the situation. Zoom in one Roses’ face. Roses words are blanked out for most of it, perhaps memory gaps, but then it comes into loud focus.]

Rose: So now I’m what the humans call “pregnant”! Isn’t that amazing Pearl? Another new experience to add for me, and to explore the—

[This scene is displayed in shadows to reduce the grittiness of the scene. Pearl quickly summons her spear, eying Rose for a split second before shooting it down into Roses’ guts. Steven continues to cry excessively. He can’t make out much else around him besides more debasement of his mothers’ character. Connies’ eyes widen as she watches the scene play out. Greg begins to scream something about a hospital, but Rose shakes her head.]

Rose: I’ll be ok Greg. We can always try again. I may have to revert into my gem form for some time before we try again though.

[Rose faces Pearl, an unbothered look on Roses’ face. She gives Pearl a large smile.]

Rose: Thanks Pearl. I think I was rushing into things too quickly with this human stuff. Maybe waiting a little longer wouldn’t hurt. I appreciate your advice…advice…advice…

[Rose poofs into her smaller gem form, Greg left speechless. He begins to hide beneath the blankets, the scene falling out of view. The holograms dip out of view, the world reverting back to normal. A small moment of struggle to retain composure shows on Pearls’ face. It appears that Pearl is about to cry but regains her facial composition.]

Pearl?: So you see, even as a rebel, this Pearl would have made a fine solider. Too bad she wasted it away on here. Following something other than a specified Diamond, following unauthorized Homeworld torts, disobeying orders directly from us and playing off her death. Truly pathetic. But, now that her body is now mine,

[Pearl gets closer to Connie, a menacing look on her face.]

Pearl?: Shall you, as her student, fuse with me? I would love to see if this technology can be improved with a few humans used as stability rods. I never saw things that way. What’s your name, little one?

[Stevens eyes are now red from crying, turning to Connie. He appears mentally broken.]

Steven: Connie, why is this so cruel? This must be one of those terrible fusion terrors, we just…need to…we…

[Steven looks exasperated, tired out by the tears. Cut to Sapphire and Ruby. Their gems have been partially cracked near the edges. Both are in immense pain, but Ruby shows signs of corruption. Ruby cries out, coughing. Sapphire turns to Ruby, frowning. Her eye is revealed to be crying, hair parting itself to show a stream of tears coming from her eyeball.]

Sapphire: Ruby…

[Ruby looks the other way, trying to keep what little disposition she has. Her body appears to be growing irregular shaped crystals, surrounding her toes.]

Ruby(whisper): From our last moments, I promise I’ll protect you. This may not be we what we saw, but this is the reality we got.

Sapphire(crying): Don’t say it like that.

Ruby(whisper): I’ll at least get you guys out of here. I promise. Even if we…we can no longer be Garnet, you still have the memories, right?

[Sapphire begins to wail crying, causing visible irritation to Pearl.]

Pearl?: Huh—what, do gems want to be shattered faster? I know those spears do their work slowly, but I can further personalize your shattering.

[Pearl begins to saunter over to Sapphire and Ruby. Connie takes this chance to look over at Steven, whispering.]

Steven(whispering): I just want this all to stop. If I tell that thing I’m…my mom, like last time, I’m sure they’ll leave Beach City.

Connie(whispering): No, too many people here love you, care for you, and I won’t let you do that. Steven, there must be a way out of this. Can’t you conjure up your shield or bubble or something? If we can get even just a moment of protection we can all attempt to fuse.

Steven(whispering): That wouldn’t be possible. I’ve only seen two gems fuse together at once. At most, we only have time for one fusion.

Connie (aggravated, but quiet): You, from when I first met you, always wanted to save the day. Have your own victory. Be the hero—the main hero. And this is your chance. I am willing to die for you Steven. Are you willing to die for me and all of Beach City too?

[Pearl can be seen cackling, shaking her head. She circles Ruby and Sapphire like how crows circle their prey.]

Pearl?: Now the real question is, who do you want to die first? Sapphire? Ruby? Of course, both of you are part of Blues court, but, seeing as she can’t even get passed Pinks’ passing, I doubt she’ll have any strength to shatter you. Now pick, which dies first?

[Sapphire and Ruby look at each other, shivering. Their eyes connect. They twitch at the pain of their gems cracking more.]

Sapphire and Ruby: We choose to die as Garnet!

[Pearl takes a couple of steps back, laughing. She continues to laugh, almost uncontrollably.]

Pearl(hawing): Hah, as Garnet, a fusion, a silly…thing. Well, if you want to become lost in the fusion, have at it. Then I’ll experiment with the the human and Rose.

[Steven listens passively to Pearl, blinking. He now realizes the stakes are higher than ever.]

Steven(whispers): Ok. On three. I don’t think I was ready when we left, but I think I’m ready now.

[Connie gives Steven a warm smile. Both of their glances avert to Sapphire and Ruby being un-Earthed. One by one, the spears are plucked out of their places by Pearl. When the last spear is plucked, Pearl back flips a few paces back.]

Pearl: You have ten seconds to complete your fusion. After that, I promise you, your end will come swiftly.

[Ruby and Sapphire quickly dance, a type of dance not seen before previously. They fuse in seven seconds, seeming to overhear Stevens count down. The moment they fuse Pearl charges forward with a spear.]

Steven: Three!

[A large, pink bubble envelope the trio. Connie smiles warmly at this, Pearls spear{attacking and pinning down ones} cracking then dematerializing at the strength. Garnet gives Steven a quick nod before shivering, larger signs of pastel corruption climbing her knees.]

Garnet: Nice work Steven! We just need to maneuver over to the teleport pad and assemble everyone. Fighting a diamond is going to take more than four Crystal Gems.

[Connie and Steven nod, quickly dancing and forming Stevonnie. Zoom into Pearls’ dismal face. She faces downward, the clouds fully clearing the way of the moon. {Show White Diamonds’ ship as a fist. This ship is larger than Blue and Yellow Dimaonds ships.}]

Pearl: Hah, I guess I let myself get ahead too quick. I should remember, you were the gems that stood their own ground in war. At least now I know what happened to Rose. A parasite will always be a parasite.

Stevonnie: My mom was not a parasite!

Garnet: Don’t let her get into your head, just head back to the teleporter!

[Stevonnie and Garnet push Stevens protective bubble toward the teleporter pad. Pearl seems to stay unphased. She stands there, corruption of her gem body accelerating. Pearl struggles to retain her form. Pearls body begins to flail about, her body moving in the opposite direction of Stevonnie and Garnet.]

Pearl: She was, I know it…as a Pearl and even now as I serve my Diamond. She told me to shatter Pink…and I did! No you dare not! Show me the memory! No I can’t, it’s too…painful. So what, you have no other choice! Do you want to die a shattered, traitorous, malicious Pearl or—per say—a dainty, lovely Pearl? Show me the memory!

[Stevonnie hears the commotion and attempts to roll back but Garnet presses her weight against theirs.]

Garnet: Now this is something you cannot see Steven. Please, we need to get the others. White Diamond will not go down without a fight. She’s manipulating Pearl to manipulate us.

[Stevonnie continues to press her weight in the opposite direction, toward where Pearl is heading.]

Stevonnie: Garnet, Are you prepared to die for me?

Garnet: I am Steven. But I am more willing to die for the Earth than for you right now. Please, don’t be selfish and let’s take our chance to ru—

[A large, diamond shaped screen populates in the sky{similar to the one earlier in the episode}. Garnet begins to press with all her might against Stevens’ bubble to move it but cannot move it with the opposing pull toward Pearl via Stevonnie. Stevonnies eyes lock onto the screen. Pink Diamond, Pearl, and Rose are in one room. Old timey film look is added to the movie.]

Rose: Can you do this, my Pearl?

[Rose leans over and hands Pearl a star embedded fabric. Within its contents is…a machine like what Bismuth made{Breaking Point}?! Pearl observes the device, a look of confusion coming onto her face.]

Pearl(whispers): So…you want me to stab Pink with this? H-How come you won’t do it Rose and why do I have to shape shift in your likeness?

Rose: Because, it’s a statement I’m too scared to initiate myself. If we don’t do some drastic at the beginning, no one will take us seriously. You are able to get closer to her than I at this point, too.

Pearl(whispers): But Rose, isn’t this a bit much? I mean, Pink is the only one sort of on our side. We can stay on her planet jurisdiction free. And, if we hide, no one will even care for us…

Rose: Pearl.

Pearl(timid): What?

[Pearl appears to be shivering. She looks down at the gem shattering contraption and the star symbol. Rose hovers her hands below Pearls.]

Rose: We can be together, be ourselves, for the rest of time. Doesn’t that sound amazing? Exploring Earth as it grows into a complex yet simple culture? Adventuring Earths each and every creation until we have exhausted our creativity…all you need to do is this one thing. Just this one thing for me Pearl. And I’ll be…yours.

[Zoom in onto Roses’ face. Stevonnie begins to cry, wailing. Garnet faces the other way, not needing to look at the screen. Garnet shakes her head, taking a deep breath as she forces herself, little by little, toward the teleporter pad. The corruption pastel rocks are now up to Garnets thighs. The voice bits, “be yours” play at least ten times….as if the tape of Pearls’ memory is rewinding. The tape shows Pearl morphing into Roses’ likeness. Skip to the image of the morphed Pearl image of Rose shattering Pink repeating over…and over…and over. Stevonnie is in tears as they begin to push the ball over in the direction of the teleporter pad as well. Garnet and Stevonnie push in understanding silence. This goes on for a few moments before the screen clicks off. A loud cry comes from Pearl, like that of corrupted gems?]

 Stevonnie: We have to—no we—the truth—I…Garnet. Please me or Connie or Steven—er—I don’t know!

[Stevonnie become unfused to make Connie and Steven, causing enough friction for the protective bubble to pop. Garnet takes a defensive post above them both.]

Garnet:Steven comes with me, Connie you—

Steven: NO, I’m staying here to deal with me **and** my moms mess. Connie you help the others. With Pearl not her usual self, it’s up to you to make the plan.

[Connie nods, attempting to take Garnets’ hand. Garnet pulls back, looking toward the teleporter pad.]

Garnet: Follow me.

[Connie notices the odd rock formations on the lower portion of Garnets legs. Connie then follows Garnet, turning her face around toward Steven.]

Connie: Make sure to bring back Pearl!

Steven: I will!

[Pearl materializes in a crack of white thunder in front of the teleporter pad, smirking. Two spears are in her hands.]

Pearl: Oh, so this is worse than I thought. The parasite has stuck its roots in too deep. Guess this calls for an immediate extermination!

[Pearl lunges forward with two spears, twirling them like fans. Garnet quickly grabs Connie and throws her up in the air. Right before Garnet does, Garnet looks up at Connie to whisper some words.]

Garnet(whisper): Keep Steven safe. Make sure HQ is up and running. And, don’t forget, call your mom to stay indoors tomorrow.

[Connie looks bewildered, shaking her hands at Garnet. Connie attempts to yell something back at Garnet but the propulsion of the throw overtakes her. She flies forty-eighty {depends on scale} feet into the air before beginning her descent. Back at ground level, Garnet braces herself for impact as Pearl continues to twirl her spears.]

Pearl?: Now don’t be shy, aren’t you an almighty fusion?

[Pearl lunges toward Garnet, extending her left twirler close enough to cause Garnets glasses to be torn off. They shatter onto the ground. The spear attempts to twirl downward to scratch at Garnets clothes but Garnet guards herself with both gauntlets. Steven notices Connie being thrown in the air, quickly running over to where Pearl, Garnet, and Connie are. Garnet is propelled into the ground, pieces of soil beginning to fly about their figures. Garnet keeps her ground but rubble from the below impact floats around the sparring duo. Steven begins to jump slightly higher each time, seeing Connie beginning to make her descent. Zoom on Steven.]

Steven: Come on. Just a faster! URHHH, Screw it!

[Steven materializes his shield, twirling as he is running toward the trio. At the last moment, Steven releases the disk and hops on as it is speeding toward the three at a break neck pace. As Steven approaches the fight, zoom into Garnets internal psyche.]

Garnet(thinking): This can end one of two ways…in us all dying, the possessed Pearl finding out everything. But, if I unfuse…there’s a chance for those two to survive. No. You three.

[Pearl summons white lightning against her still twirling spear. She gives a crazed smirk to Garnet, beginning to swing her lightning charged spear against her gauntlets whilst adding pressure to the initial spear.]

Pearl?: This is it, pesky fusion!

[Steve comes just as Connie is about to hit the ground, catching her. Super slow mo. Add on like x1000 slow motion for this scene. Pearl swings hard enough to crack Garnets gaultlets and smash a red gem imbedded in her left hand…Garnet unfuses, Ruby twirling around Sapphire. Ruby twirls Sapphire around quickly, in pain, still getting corrupted. PRF begins to stick Ruby where she is, Pearl twirling another spear to make final impact. Ruby holds Sapphire around her waist, whispering something to Sapphire. Ruby lets go of Sapphire as she is twirling toward the teleporter, throwing her in the direction of Steven and Connie. Pearl chuckles, extending her left leg with the intention to sweep their bodies and crush them. Ruby lets go in time, sending Sapphire flying toward Steven and Connie just as Ruby is tripped by Pearl. Pearl breaks the PRF, causing Ruby to trip with fingers covering Rubys’ palm. Sapphire does not turn to look at where’s she’s going but rather the traumatic event that transpires. Pearl calls upon more lightning onto Ruby.]

Pearl(cackling, sounds of actual Pearls' laughter misting through): Now this is it, this is the art of war! I miss it so much.

[Pearl continues to call upon lightning to strike Ruby, getting caught up in her own sadistic desire to destroy Ruby instead of capturing the others. Ruby shivers, retreating to her gem form once Pearl makes a final stab at her gem in the left palm. Ruby poofs into a single, cracked Ruby gem. Pearl reaches down to pick Ruby up. Connie and Steven see less of this as Sapphire collides with Connie onto the teleport pad, whiteness engulfing them all.]

[Cue the star outro emoticon focusing on the single tear Sapphire is shedding.]


	3. Unclaimed Dependents

[Setting: The Crystal Gem house. It is as it was left in Episode One. The Gem house appears empty. The silence feels more welcoming than the sounds of Pearls previous crazed laughter.  The teleporter patch is engulfed in whiteness. Connie, Steven, and Sapphire appear, exhausted. Stevens’ shield is dematerialized.]

Steven: I’m…wrong. Again. I’m always going to end up running, aren’t I?!?

[Connie looks over to Steven and then to Sapphire. Connie is confused.]

Connie: What happened to…Ruby?

[Steven picks up on this, having a dumbfounded look on his face. He runs thoughts thousands of thoughts in his head but Sapphire gently pushes Steven and Connie off the teleporter. She seems stressed, her hair still parted from her flight in Episode 2. Her eye looks a bit crazed, frantic, frazzled.]

Sapphire: Now we all just need to stay calm. Ruby is…Ruby decided, well. Ok.

[Sapphire begins to take deep inhales and exhales slowly. Sapphire ruffles up her hair at the top to cover her eye again. Sapphire seems to have resolved the confusion within herself.]

Sapphire: I have decided it myself. No more secrets I’ll keep from you two. Ruby and I saw a less than happy Earth with us still fused but…

[Sapphire places her hands together, looking down.]

Sapphire: If we unfused, there was still a chance for us to win. So, in all likelihood, Ruby is…shattered now. She won’t be able to come back.

[Steven eyes begin to welt big tears, shivering at the thought of Pearls’ body returning. Connie gives Steven a large hug, patting his back. Connie begins to cry as well.]

[Sapphire – Timing Waltz| A sound like-or at least like this song begins playing in the background: Tchaikovsky - Waltz of the Flowers Also could be a reprise of Something New from a previous duet sang by Sapphire and Ruby? ]:

We’ve gone, we’ve fought, we’ve won, we’ve lost

All those battles

Feel so far

[Note: Lights in the Crystal Gems’ house are beginning to freeze over, causing a light blue hue to shine.]

But with you, your last wish, I wish, it were on my lips

[Sapphire shivers as a large ice spear pierces the wood of the Gem House. Connie attempts to stand but Steven stops her. Steven puts an arm around Connie as they continue to watch Sapphire sing to herself, but for us the audience, have a faded outstretched red hand. The camera pans up to reveal Ruby, awkwardly smiling. Ruby is wearing a suit. Sapphire hesitates, looking at the old companion.]

But we’ve come too far

To be that selfish now.

[The lights turn especially blue now. Sapphire looks at Ruby’ hand. Sapphire takes Rubys’ hand and begins to waltz around the room with an imaginary Ruby. Steven and Connie rush to sit down on the couch to watch, scared and enthused. Sapphire now sees a happy faded Ruby. In the background, dark shadows of Roses’ curlets follow the duo. They being to waltz. They start in front of the teleporter pad stairs and begin to lead their way around the room. Connie and Steven watch from the couch in amazement.]

///Chorus///

How long has it been, three four five

Thousand years

again

Waltzing

The same dance

We’ve always done.

 

Seeing the path fall before us

how we couldn’t have known all along

Only to find that

 underneath us

Was a relationship of

the surface?

 

The smiles, the laughs,

The anger boulder caps

Busting seams of the dreams

We’ve always won.

 

We spent our years

hoping for the future

we never saw.

 

And yet, we’ve come so far.

//////

Our eyes chase down the setting time horizon

But never has it been

A single path.

 

It grows, branching

Pachinko, always rigged

Odds staked against us

But who would’ve known

You would ever leave me alone

And tell me to go.

 

How dare you say those words

You spared me lifetimes of loneliness

Only to return gentle punishment

it gives me a lifetime sentence

To this reality now.

///Chorus///

How long has it been, three four five

Thousand years

again

Waltzing

Following

The path that continues to spin inward.

 

Seeing the path fall below us

Wondering how we couldn’t have known all along

Only to find that, underneath us,

Was a relationship of the surface?

 

The smiles, the laughs,

The anger boulder caps

Busting seams of the dreams

We’ve always won.

 

We’ll spend our years

hoping for the future

we never visit.

 

And yet, we’ve come so far.

//////

Our love, it’s broken,

Shimmers only in

thin

transparent

threads of time

Frayed, knots, sizzling down

To the few paths left

For us to gather

For us to be together

 

Focus, a bit faster,

Say, you said,

“Be Safe”

But what about you?

What about you?

[Waltz direction: Sapphire begins at the portal steps and gradually dances across the living room, through the kitchen, out in the living area, up the stairs that lead up to the TV, ends with Sapphire sitting onto the futon in front of the TV. Steven and Connie watch and listen to the song, worried for Sapphire. Sapphire, at times, stops dancing as Sapphires’ shadow interacts with Roses hair curlets, a painful memory appearing to flash before Sapphires’ eyes. Once the song finishes, Sapphire bursts into tears. Connie and Steven quickly run up the stairs that lead to the space in front of the TV. The house is now freezing. Steven and Connie shiver. Steven dashes across the area and finds a coat for Connie to wear and a scarf to wrap around his neck. Greg asks if everything is ok through the bathroom door but does not get a response.]

Steven: You shouldn’t feel bad about my bad decisions. It was my choice to watch Pearls’ memories and…see it for myself. I realize the burden I can be and I want to make amends for it…

[Sapphire sees an outline of Stevens hand, which in turn, are revert to looking like Roses’ pink curlers. Sapphire winces.]

Sapphire(thinking): It’s not her anymore.

Steven: Sapphire. We need a plan to get Pearl back to her old self!

[Sapphire continues to sob into her hands, Connie thinking. Connies’ eyes blink twice, realizing a breakthrough. She grabs a whiteboard and begins drawing.]

Sapphire: That isn’t possible anymore Steven…our future is very frayed right now. We’re on borrowed time. Ruby knew it, and scarified herself to give us a bit more of a chance to survive. We need all the manpower we can get our hands on. And, before the other diamonds arrive…we need to, er, deal with White Diamond. She is the most ruthless of all. She would’ve shattered all of us if her vanity was not in the way.

[Sapphire lowers her head in deep thought. Connie continues to write on the whiteboard, deep in calculation. Steven sits next to Sapphire. Steven shivers, unsure of what to offer for help.]

Steven: Well, when the sun rises, that’s when they will come back, right? Do you think that the Pear—

Sapphire: That isn’t Pearl anymore. That is White Diamonds husk for tearing us to shreds. Pearls’ body is corrupted beyond repair. The question remains though, how exactly did she become corrupted? Taking Pearl would be a strategic play as she is our tactician. But how was Pearl corrupted? And how much exactly can White Diamond know? She stated that she could access Pearl’s long term memories and could manipulate Pearls voice to resurface at will. Maybe this was the same technology used to corrupt Centipeedle?

[Connie whips around a complex whiteboard, a big smile on her face.]

Connie: And that last point is exactly why we don’t need to shatter any diamonds or Pearl herself. We simply need to play fire with fire!

[Sapphire looks over at the whiteboard, tilting her head. The house begins to dethaw. Steven looks up at the board, extremely confused.]

Connie(nervous): After taking in all that information and well, thinking over things…I want to admit something. I think, Rose probably wasn’t the perfect person and had her secrets. Secrets Pearl does not know. It seemed that painful or strong emotional responses were when Pearl had more control over her body. The rest of that junk was from White Diamonds manipulation. If we’re able to barrage Pearl with more secrets, it’ll cause a mental break. Eventually, er hopefully, White Diamond will leave Pearls body. And, at that time, we could erm…what’s it called Steven?

[Connie points to a bubble she drew on the whiteboard, containing Pearl]

Steven: Oh, you want to bubble Pearl? But I really don’t want to bubble Pearl. I’ll miss her too much.

[Sapphire parts her hair to allow her eye to show. She looks over at Steven with a disgruntled grin.]

Sapphire(mocking Steven): Oh, I dunno! The whole human race or my bff pearl? This is a tough decision!

[Steven begin to shed more tears, but as he does, notices a small bit of corrupted pastel gem formation on Sapphires’ forehead.]

Steven(whimpering): Sapphire, that hurts you know. But  I guess it may be the only way to try and save her. Pearl—I mean White Diamond—mentioned being able to get inside Pearls head. How can we stop that?

[Sapphire clears her throat, nodding. Connie points at a diagram on her whiteboard.  On the whiteboard lay Pearls symbol, which has an arrow that leads to White, Pink, and Blue Diamond.]

Sapphire: Sorry Steven, usually Ruby helps make my statements less...painful.

Connie: I’m personally not familiar with the technology but I think we can intercept their connection. If we invoke a strong emotion within Pearl, a message that would solely resonate within Pearl and none of the diamonds, they’ll be booted out of her form. Then, we bubble her!

[Sapphire shakes her head again, sighing. Steven nods slowly to the idea, frowning.]

Steven: You guys have all the good ideas today…

[Steven begins to climb down to the ground level again, kicking a stray can.]

Steven: Hey, Sapphire, how long should we wait until the rest get back?

Sapphire: Steven, it’s a fifty fifty shot. If they get back here before Pearl, we’ll destroy the teleporter before Pearl is able to function this stop. Or, if Pearl gets here first…

[Images play within Sapphires’ eyes. The first is Pearls’ materialization through the teleporter. Her palm is clenched. The second image shows the remains of Ruby flowing through the spaces in Pearls’ fingers. The third image is of Pearl, smirking, standing on the shattered remnants of the crystal gems.]

Sapphire: We won’t let that happen. Connie, I want to hear more of your plan. Steven, make a barrier to surround the house.

[Steven nods, thinking. Steven hops around the house, a montage of him bringing in his toys{and some furnishings} into the house.]

[Zoom in on Connie she is drawing crudely drawn images of all the crystal gems…the number of whiteboards seem to increase exponentially,  a line from Stevens loft to the teleporter being formed.]

Connie: And, that’s how we’re going to save Pearl and deal with the Diamonds!

[Sapphire nods, having a pencil cartoonishly placed within her hair. Steven sweats, wiping some droplets from his brow. A mini fort has been made from the whiteboards and the furnishing. A compact tunnel snakes around the Crystal Gem hideout.]

Sapphire: I’m not sure if the entire cast will be on board with this. It’s really complicated, and I’m not sure with the time constraints that it can be executed.

Connie(OM): It will work!

[Connie blushes at how loud she’s being, looking toward the ground. Steven has made a bubble around the Gem House, laying between Sapphire and Connie. Sapphire looks down at Steven.]

Sapphire: Steven, you must review the plan. It all really depends on you…and who comes out of the teleporter first.

[Steven looks exhausted, barely keeping his eyes open.]

Steven: Can’t one or two of us stay awake and take turns napping? I’m really tired Garnet…I mean, Sapphire.

[Sapphire takes a step back, pausing.]

Connie: Steven, we may not be able to sleep again for who knows how long if all of the Diamonds come to Earth! I’m not even sure what they’ll do. So please, follow me to go over the plan.

[Steven, after a few seconds, pushes himself up. He stretches as he follows Connie, a strained look on his face.]

Steven: Ok…

[As Steven and Connie review the plan, Sapphire takes a seat at the steps of the teleporter. She seems to be weighing thoughts over in her mind.]

Sapphire(thinking): Is this what you would have wanted, Ruby? Steven and Connie working like Rose and Pearl, fighting over a shattered gem…the cycle just keeps going…

[Connie and Steven, at some whiteboards, yell at each other. Steven attempts to say its risky while Connie speaks to how {in all likelihood} it will actually be the lowest chance of capture/loss. Sapphire tries to tune them out, only for an old image to play in her mind. Zoom into mutt hut made somehow in 2500 – 3500 B.D.C The audience enters Sapphires mind, replacing Rose with Steven and Pearl with Connie. Steven and Connie are both wearing colonial clothing. Steven wears a pink wing that resembles Roses hair. Connie has her hair in a wig as well, similar to Pearls’ hair.]

Steven: No, that won’t work! That’s too risky. I don’t like it. We’ll lose her…and we only just got her back.

Connie: And the chances of her being a traitor now? Someone who turns their back on us? I’m worried about you. What if they try and steal you and then we’ve really lost.

Steven: This isn’t about me, hardly you! This is about sustaining the life of Earth for as long as possible.

Connie: But I do it for you! There’s no way we can save as many lives as we can on Earth without restituting some of our own.

Steven: Then we poof and bubble who we can and those who fight it, fight being bubbled, those are the ones we sh…dispose of. Understand?

Connie: But what if the ones we bubble are taken again by spies? Then our entire cove of saved gems, and this will go nowhere! Please, even if it’s just me out there, shattering them, you can do just what you want—bubbling them. I’ll do the grunt work. I want you to live your dreams to the fullest. So, let me do this for you!

[Steven looks toward the open hut door. Transition setting back to Gem house, the door getting its last lock latched on by Steven.]

Steven: Listen…I don’t want this to go on forever. Eventually, we’ll be save and have our own lives to life. One day, Homeworld will acknowledge us as we are and leave us be. And, well …we can live in peace. In this world.

[Sapphire blinks rapidly at the word-by-word exchange of words and begins to shiver. The house begins to freeze over at 10x the rate in Sapphires’ song. Steven and Connie notes this as they look over to Sapphire, the teleporter beginning to shine.]

Connie: Well, for right now, I think we know what needs to happen.

[Connie and Stevonnie dance quick to make Stevonnie. Zoom into the teleporter…Bismuth, Amethyst, Lapiz, and Peridot are holding two bags each. Sapphire notices this, clenching her fist and closing her eye.]

Sapphire: Everyone, off the teleporter! We need to disable it before Pearl gets back. I’ll explain after!

[Everyone, although thoroughly confused, does as Sapphire says. Sapphire begins to freeze the area around the teleporter in hardened ice. The amount of ice grows, beginning to weigh down on the teleporter material. As it starts to glow again, it explodes within the ice, sending ice cubs everywhere. After the explosion, all who were on Team F5 & 7 place their bags around the now frozen teleporter. At this point Stevonnie defuses to create Steven and Connie again.]

[Zoom in one Lapiz. Her eyes quickly dart across the room to see the sudden rearrangement of the environment around her. On her face, she is clearly overwhelmed.]

Lapiz: W-What happened to Garnet?

[Peridot nods to the statement, looking at Sapphire. The rest of the returned crew follows suit.]

Amethyst: Yeah, did Ruby end up getting stuck with the short end? Oh, I can just see P—

Sapphire (quick, nervous, fearful): Ruby got shattered and Pearl is possessed by White Diamond! We have just one day before severe causalities hit Beach City, if that. So if we can hurry along this mess we may all be able to live to see the next day!

[Sapphire finishes her statement looking down, fists clenched. Out of the blue, Greg enters the room with headphones on.  He enters from the bathroom, a newspaper tucked in his armpit. He carries his laptop in one hand, removing an earbud with another.]

Greg: I thought you guys would call it quits hours ago!

[All gems turn to Greg, their faces showing serious looks. Greg lowers his head, retreating to the bathroom.]

Greg: Guess I’ll just stay in here…

[Exit Greg back into the bathroom.]

Bismuth(to Sapphire): I’m sure at least you know what that means…it’s war.

[Lapiz shutters at the word, attempting to retreat into a corner. Peridot notices this behavior. Peridot stands in front of Lapiz, waving her arms about.]

Periodt: There’s nothing to fear, if we all stick together—

Lapiz(OM): There is, stupid! From what’s in those bags to what’s on all our hearts—fear is there. It festers like flies and crows and other vulture creatures on the planet Earth! We are mere stepping stones for the diamonds! If Garnet couldn’t fight off a Diamond that’s in control of Pearl, then what of us non-fusions? Am I just expected to fuse like that—boom—just like Jasper? How are we supposed to be any different from Homeworld then, huh!

[Silence cuts in just for a few seconds. Bismuth begins to fume in rage.]

Bismuth: That’s not what this is about at all! We are working on protecting the planet, that’s all!

Lapiz: That’s not what I’m talking about at all! It’s about the how we’re doing it, not that we’re doing this!

Bismuth: Then how about you decide who goes out there and gets killed? Right now, say if everyone in this house goes or if no one does. Rose would never tell us all to sit in a house and pretend and say everything will blow over once they pluck their fodder of humans.

[Steven sees the disarry and lets out a loud scream. All Gems turn to Steven. Sleep deprivation shows on his face.]

Steven: I don’t care why or how or when people will want to decide if they want to leave the Crystal Gems or not. I just want Earth to be safe. So, please, follow me and Connie through the whiteboard. It’s the plan.

[Steven points to the whiteboard trail as he mentions it, Connie running toward the other end. Bismuth shakes her head as does Lapiz. The rest of the gems proceed to get in line. Amethyst looks sad.]

Amethyst(thinking): So, Pearl’s gone too? Does that mean I should be the new leader of the Crystal Gems? I don’t think I’m ready for that responsibility.

[Amethyst looks close at Steven and Connie as they begin to explain the plan. She seems to listen to it intently, but the audience only hears Amethysts words.]

Amethyst(thinking): I think they deserve it—to protect their own shared race. Not us. Never us.

[The proceedings go something like this: Everyone seems to have different opinions and have several questions at each whiteboard. At the end, in front of the TV, Connie and Steven look exhausted. Dark bags under their eyes show, barely keeping balance. The gems look focused still, talking amongst another. Bismuth and Lapiz seem to be on better terms now. Amethyst clears her throat, drawing attention to her.]

Amethyst: I think we should give our *leaders* a chance to rest before we rush out to a battle.

[Approving nods show to everyone but Sapphire.]

Sapphire: I think we should make one thing clear: not everyone voted for Steven or Connie or Stevonnie to be the new leader. It needs to be a unanimous decision. That’s how it was when I first joined, and that’s how it will be moving forward.

Peridot: My vote will obviously be Stevonnie—

Lapiz: Y-Yeah Stevonnie.

Amethyst: Stevonnie

Sapphire: Steven.

Bismuth:Stevonnie—hey, what gives Sapphire?

Sapphire: Stevonnie is still a young fusion. It’d be risky to put our faith in a newly formed fusion.

Connie: But weren’t you just a starting out fusion when you first joined with Ruby?

Sapphire(upset): I wasn’t the main leader: Rose was. Steven is as close of a Rose that we will get. And Pearl is—er—Connie is as much of a Pearl we can find.

Connie: Wait—what, I’m not Pearl! I may have been trained by her but I am not a Gem!

Bismuth(upset): So what, “Connay” is it? Why does it need to be about who you are?

[Everyone joins in the argument, Sapphire looking down.]

Sapphire(thinking): This is how it was back then too. How will Steven cull the crowd?

[Meme “To be continued” here. Ending screencaps show Steven raise both of his hands up, Greg asking for toilet paper, and Lapiz looking toward the front door.]


	4. Crystal Gems Incorporated

[Setting: Crystal Gem house, groups taking refuge in separate corners of the living area. Bismuth sits near the front door, pounding away at metal bits to create a stronger barricade. Peridot supervisors this, asking questions here and there. Lapiz sits in front of the TV, legs pulled into her chest, looking anxious. Amethyst appears to be morphing into different creatures to raise everyones’ spirits but does not appear to be working. Sapphire, Steven, Greg, and Connie are sitting away from everyone, shower curtains blocking them off from the rest. The bags from before remain on top of the frozen teleporter.]

Greg: Look, I already feel bad for Connie for getting mixed up in this stuff but…this is quite the mess. I know Rose was the leader of the group, and well, I feel that as the heir or whatever…Steven should decide if he wants to include Connie or not. Or any other possible human helpers for that matter.

[Connie looks down, appearing anxious. Sapphire keeps her hands together, looking forward. Steven sits on a stool, dangling his legs. Steven looks upset.]

Steven: I don’t think it makes sense that you would rather have me, someone without the plan, be leader Sapphire. All I have of my mom right now is her gem…and her problems.

[Greg gives Steven a counseling look. Steven looks away. Pastel rock face(PRF) begins to spread onto Sapphires hair. Greg gasps, pointing at her.]

Greg(hushed): What is that stuff growing on you, Sapphire?

[Connie nods to it as well as Steven.]

Sapphire(stammering): It’s—er—well…let’s just say I won’t endanger anyone by fusing with them. Ruby, back in the fight, had been corrupted by White Diamond. Probably to discourage us from fusing, but it didn’t stop us. And now, without a cure known for corruption, I’ll eventually…die out. Maybe Stevonnie will be the decision once I kill over.

[Steven shakes his head, attempting to give Sapphire a hug. Connie stops him with her hand.]

Connie: No Steven, you can’t risk yourself getting infected. Especially since need to fuse later for the plan.

[Steven turns to Connie, upset.]

Steven(loud): Is that all you care about, fusing? I want everyone to be safe and yet all you can think about is fusing and showing everyone how good we—no—you are! But you know what?

[Connie looks scared, hunching over a bit Sapphire keeps her hands tight against each other, Greg flailing his arms.]

[Steven rips down the shower curtain, all taking note of this detail. Steven storms off into Roses room, the door closing soon after. Peridot shakes her head, sighing. Everyone else appears to follow suit.]

Sapphire(loud): You hear that everyone? I’m corrupted. Don’t fuse with me please. I’ll only be…a burden.

[Amethyst turns away from Lapiz, morphing back into her original form. She glares at Sapphire.]

Amethyst: You’ve been having that mopey uppity tone since we got back! Just because Ruby isn’t here anymore doesn’t give you license to be sad all the time! We all know we may not make it but we don’t make a scene about it. You always act like you’re the only one in pain!

[Connie attempts to defuse the situation by shaking her hands around. Sapphire lets out a cold sigh, freezing the room once more. Greg shudders, wrapping himself in the previously ripped down shower curtains. He begins to walk toward the bathroom.]

Greg: Hey, uh, guys…I’ll be in the bathroom. You know, just doing taxes.

[Greg opens the bathroom door and closes it, an audible lock at the other end. Connie now looks at the quiet gems, Bismuth beginning to pound even harder at the metal bits to form a strong barricade. Sapphire sits down on the floor. Peridot and Lapiz sit next other.  Connie looks at the door Steven went through.]

Connie: Where did Steven go?

[Amethyst shrugs as she begins to walk over to Connie.]

Amethyst: Roses room. How about you get some rest anyways? It’s going to be a long war. *nervous chuckle*

[Connie frowns as she begins to make her way to the futon. She climbs the stairs and lays herself down. Change setting.]

[Setting: Roses room. Steven is angry and flops down in the clouds. He lays down.]

Steven: Hey, room? I don’t know what to do anymore. Everyone is pulling me in different directions and I’m not sure which one is the right one…could you show me cookie cat?

[Multiple cookie cats begin to materialize. Steven laughs, poking at each one. The ice cream begins to  hops around on the clouds with Steven. Steven appears to have forgotten about the chaos he recently entered. He begins to fall asleep in Roses room. It gets dark. A shadow of Rose Quartz shows in the backdrop.]

Rose: It begins…

[Setting: Gem house, now fully fortified after several hours. Connie has just awakened from her nap, running over to the TV to turn it on. Lapiz and Peridot are aiding Bismuth in the last pieces of metal to close off the place. Amethyst relaxes on the floor, munching on several odd things. Greg is locked in the bathroom.]

Connie: I wanna see how the outside world is doing, if they’re here and making it a huge stand-off fight or if they’re hanging low..

[The TV turns onto the news. Normal news seem to ensure. Connies’ cellphone rings. Upon Connie checking the phone, it is her mom!]

Priyanka: Connie, where are you? I haven’t got a text from you since a few hours ago. What’s going on over there?

Connie(nervous laugh): Oh, it’s nothing, I took a nap and well forgot about time.

Priyanka(concerned): A nap, this late in the afternoon?!? It’s nearly 3pm Connie. I’m to pick you up in a few hours, so be ready, ok?

Connie(nervous): Listen, mom, I don’t ask for much. But can I please stay over Stevens another night?

[A quiet silence come over the phone end.]

Priyanka: What will you be doing?

Connie: It’s a long story but—

Priyanka: No, no. Decided against asking. You are getting to *that* age after all.

[Connie blushes, hiding her face in her arms. Bismuth gives out a hearty chuckle. The other gems follow suit.]

Connie: It’s not like that! I am gonna use that sword—from the hospital, you remember, right?

Priyanka: Connie, you’re getting to that age of rebellion. And unlike your dad, I’m not afraid to talk you down from rash decisions. I’ll be over at 6pm and that’s final!

Connie(upset): Hold on, just one—

[The phone clicks off. The gems continue to laugh.]

Connie(upset{er}): Stop it! Just stop it…this planet needs to be defended and it needs to start soon. How can we get to Steven?

Sapphire: No one can enter that room besides Steven. The doors are opened and closed by gem signatures.  But, there is something in my room that I think will help you both. Care to join me?

[Connie nods beginning to walk toward the gem-encrusted door. The other gems pull back to their previous activities. As Connie and Sapphire near the door, Sapphires’ gem flashes along with the door. A dusty room is revealed, with a simple closet, bed, chest, mirror, and key. Connie enters with Sapphire. The door shuts firmly after they exit the room.]

Sapphire(rushed): I don’t have much time to explain this, but I’ll do my best. Rose was never a good person—the only good moments she had was sacrificing herself to become Steven and defending the Earth. The rest of what she has done is entirely terrible. Her being gone now is the best thing to happen to this Gem crew.

Connie(upset): Why are you saying those words, what’s the meaning of this? How is that going to help me?

[Sapphire walks over to her closet and opens it, revealing a large amount of Garnets old clothing. Sapphire takes a few steps into the closet and returns with an old outfit. It is a spanx suit that is decorated in tiny, pink gems.]

Sapphire: You and Steven wear this. This will prevent any attempts of corruption to occur. It’s going to be a tight fit, but it will increase your odds of survival. The best secret to drop on Pearl involves Bismuth. Rose has always been a bit flighty when it comes to the idea of love. Pearl and Greg are proof of that. But Roses’ true love, devotion—what she was created to do—was war. Which is why, for the longest of times..ermr…

[Sapphire begins to cough excessively, the corruption now spreading to the outfit she was currently wearing. Connie looks around for something to assist Sapphire with.]

Sapphire(in pain): Don’t worry about me. I’ll be ok, eventually. Bismuth and Rose were deeply in love, to the point where the rebellion army almost lost its steam. Pearl was always on the battlefield with Rose, but off of it, Rose spent her time with Bismuth. I know Steven would know better than you, but do you know why Bismuth is still with us?

[Connie shakes her head, confused.]

Sapphire: Because the team we sent over to the F sites…they found the remainder of the Rose Qaurtz kindergarten. Bismuth planned on using them against Homeworld. This could break Steven, but it’s up to you to keep him level headed. I knew for a good while Pearl had been using that kindergarten for her personal uses, and instead of acting on it, we all let it happen year by year. Having her revive a Rose Quartz and try and tell it what to do. But no, all it wanted was some sort of fight or confrontation. Then, as always, it leads to Pearl…shattering the activated Rose Quartz. Crying for days, wondering, why the pain she was feeling was hers to bare? Well, quite simply put…Rose bubbled Bismuth so she{Bismuth} would never have to follow through with that same thing.

[Connie shakes her head, confused. Sapphire hands over the spanx suit to Connie.]

Connie: I don’t understand Sapphire. Why not just bubble the Rose Quartz, somewhere safe and out of reach to Pearl? Or maybe even just ship them out to space altogether?

Sapphire(strained): Because then Homeworld would use them against us. And Pearl, she barely has the mind to shatter one rather all of them. She took personal responsibility of them even after Rose strictly said to let them exist. It’s a tricky situation that never got explained to Bismuth or Pearl.

Connie: I don’t think I’m following at all.

Sapphire: Rose Quartz, **not** the gem that’s inside of Steven right now, gave life to those Rose Quartz. She made her own kids before having human ones…perhaps less satisfied at their ability to follow instructions. I was there, scared, along with Ruby. Asking why we were doing what Homeworld was doing. All she could answer, was a shrug and that stupid smile she always had her face! And, after her little experiment failed, she ran over to Bismuth for help. And you know what Bismuth said? Anything, anything—that we would go to any cost to win the war! And in Bismuths’ eyes, that love of war—that lure to succeed, it almost consumed Rose. But, in a moment of panic, Rose stabbed through Bismuth and bubbled Bismuth faster than Bismuth could create a plan to train soldiers. The kindergarten went unused. Rose felt conflicted those thousands of years after. Rose had this thought, specifically, toss in her mind, “Could she ever create life that would do exactly what she wanted while having its own free will?” Then that idea came. The idea of a human-gem. She never fully went through with the process, only stating such a thought in passing to me as Garnet. It wasn’t until Greg came along that she learned of love and that someone else could quantify the cosmos like her. She was allowing herself to be vulnerable when she met Greg. It was the first time I saw a good ending to the war within Roses' psyche. And that was without my future vision. But then, Rose did the unthinkable. A lot of times we play a tape for Steven of his mom and him “not being able to exist” at the same time, but…it was never true.

[Sapphire begins to cough, laying down on the floor. She crawls toward a book and pulls it toward her chest. It appears thousands of years old and made out of wood.]

Sapphire: The idea of death has always scared me. It’s weird the things you miss when you know your time is coming. I miss Ruby already, glad I’ll be gone soon to rid myself of this sadness. You know, after all this time, I haven’t really told you much about me, have I? Just other people. But, to finish my thought before the corruption spreads to my cognitive ability, after Rose gave birth to Steven, she fled to the cluster. She offered it her physical form and made Bismuth create a room of its conscious—her room. She made it clear to all of us that we were never to go in there alone. It would be Stevens place to converse with her. I never understood why Rose did what she did, but she always got this that feeling that she could…do anything. It makes you feel powerful, but at the end of the day, no one can truly do everything and anything. Rose still exists, her body didn’t disappear to create Steven—nor did Steven inherit her gem. Just…her…problems. The cluster is now his mom. If it’s allowed to consume the Earth, she will become the Earth. If it is destroyed, her room, and the house we’re in, and Beach City will be torn down to shreds. It’s up to you now to figure out what to tell Steven—whether you be truthful. I stayed true to my word. This is all that I know.

[Sapphire begins to lose shape of her body, crying out in pain. Connie winces, about to double back.]

Sapphire(in pain): Don’t worry Connie, all you need to do is leave and the door will automatically shut behind you. I will stay in my room for the rest of my days, corrupted, not bothering anyone…

[Connie is in tears, nodding to every word Sapphire has stated so far. Connie holds the spanx close to her body, watching as the book Sapphire held close to her chest falls out of her reach. It opens to a page dated sometime in the 1950’s, Garnet donning a large afro with glasses on. Rose, Pearl, and Amethyst are in the picture smiling happily. Connie begins to head toward the door, but a loud corrupted-esque roar is let out by Sapphire.]

Sapphire(in extreme pain): A-And don’t forget Connie…Rose is the cluster…Steven has his own birth Gem…and to c-c-call your mom not to go outside…

[Connie begins to make a run toward the door, reappearing to the other gems. Another loud roar of corruption is made, the door closing tight behind her. The gem door closes, returning to the original five gem set up. Bismuth looks at Connie coming back alone. Bismuth simply bows, tears beginning to come out of her eyes. All gems, although confused at first, realize what’s going on. Everyone joins in the bow, crying to each gems extent.]

Lapiz(shaken): W-Why do things have to be this way?

Bismuth: Because Homeworld has only received a small taste of its medicine. Connie, once Steven comes out of his room, I want to show you what I have for an idea. Rose came up with it first, but we didn’t have a chance to execute it when the war was ongoing.

[Connie looks up at Bismuth, a bit scared. She begins to take a few steps back into the gem wall. It glows, Steven walking right into Connie. Steven and Connie fall to the ground.]

Steven: Ow, sorry Connie! I just woke up and hadn’t been paying attention—

Connie: Sapphire is no longer…who she is anymore. She got corrupted beyond repair. I’m sorry! 

[Steven does not seem to cry at this, rather, he looks up at the sky.]

Steven: Where is she?

Connie: She led me into her room, she gave us an outfit for our fusion, and then she just…lost control. I’m so sorry Steven, there wasn’t anything I could do.

Steven: Well, there is something we can do now.

Connie: What’s that?

Steven(to the room): Whose gonna be the new leader of the crystal gems everyone? We need to make this decision now more than ever!

[The room nods, cheering!]

Peridot: Stevonnie!

Lapiz: Stevonnie!

Bismuth: Stevonnie!

Amythest: Stevonnie!

Greg(from the bathroom): Stevonnie, if I have to vote!

[Steven and Connie laugh a bit, a few tears running down her eyes. Everyone seems to be taking the assumed passing of Garnet well. Outside it is approaching twilight. Crickets play in the background. The residents of Beach City are doing their usually suspected roles. Back into the Gem’s house, a couple more hours later. Everyone appears to be preparing for war in their own way. Bismuth is finishing up the last bit of patchwork on the house, making a metal entry-exit. Peridot is assisting with constructing a gem-recondition technology to allot entry-exit. Lapiz is assisting with what she can with terraforming the hideout. Amethyst is sitting down, eating a few objects. Greg is still in the bathroom, but the door is now open. He appears to be piled up in tax information. This montage also shows Connie whispering something to Bismuth. Although Bismuth is initially upset, Amethyst and Bismuth lug the Rose Quartz gem bags to Amethyst room for now. This had been done while Steven had been preoccupied with trying to get Greg out so he could use the bathroom. Lastly, Stevonnie exits a cover fort to reveal her dressed in tight spanx from head to toe. It is covered in small pink crystals. The hue is slightly darker pink than of Rose Quartz.]

Stevonnie: What do you guys think?

[Everyone in the room gives approving nods, clapping.]

Amethyst: Wow Stevonnie, you’re killing whatever that is! I love it. Is that from Sapphire—some reason I remember seeing that outfit somewhere.

Stevonnie: Yup, straight from Sapphires closest! It’s supposed to prevent corruption, so, I figured now would be as good of a time as any to wear. It’s tight though…

 [A large crash comes from the five-gem door near the teleporter pad. Everyone appears to run about the house in madness, Greg locking the door to the bathroom. Pearl’s door opens, revealing a seemingly unscathed Pearl. She walks out as if the previous interactions have never happened.]

Pearl: What’s going on, why does everything look so…scared?

Stevonnie(apprehensive): Pearl, are you Pearl, or are you…White Diamond?

[Pearl tenses at the mention of White Diamond, shaking her head. She sits down, staring at the newly installed floorboards. Everyone else at the room is at attention, in a straight line behind Stevonnie. Pearl does not notice what Stevonnie is wearing yet.]

Pearl: Of course I’m not White Diamond, why are you asking those questions? And why are you fused? And why are…you…

[Pearl looks down at Stevonnies outfit, fear showing on Pearls’ face. Pearl begins to scream, emitting a white barrier from her being. Stevonnie summons her shield, other gems huddling up behind her to avoid the white barrier barrage.]

Stevonnie: Now everyone, hit her with everything we got!

[Ending sequence focusing in on Pearls gem, flickering from White Diamond symbol to Pearls symbol, doing the usual star pop out emoticon.]


	5. Filing An Extension

[Setting: Same as the end of episode four. Camera focuses on Bismuth. Pearl appears to be screaming in an unknown tongue, likely to be gem language. Amethyst in particular perks up to the words, looking a bit guilty. The other gems follow suit, Bismuth nodding. She stands tall and begins to speak.]

Bismuth: Pearl, I know I should be telling you this under better circumstances, but I need to confess something to you. Rose, she loved me, always has! She kept stringing you along for moral, emotional, and military support! I’m sorry!

[The screaming of Pearl becomes louder, ear piercing. The entrance to her room is strangely still open. A trio-diamond emblem is itched onto Pearls neck in black material. Stevonnie notes this, looking back for a second to nod to the rest of the gems. The group is gradually being pushed to the front entrance of the house.]

Amethyst: And I’m sorry as well Pearl! I told Greg where we were that day when he first met Rose, instead of turning him away like you asked! It’s my fault and I’m really, really sorry!

[Greg blinks hearing this, tempted to look outside, but keeps to himself in the bathroom. Pearl continues to bellow out screams in a language Stevonnie cannot comprehend. The reactions from behind them sound so shocked, but Stevonnie cannot make out the words.]

Lapiz(whispers): Pearl is…completely in control? Yet, she’s out of control, we see it now. Can you see what tethers her to the diamonds yet, Stevonnie?

[Stevonnie nods and gestures towards Pearls chest, the dark emblem growing darker. Lapiz keeps a close on it from behind, water wings growing.]

Stevonnie(speaking rushed): And I’m sorry that I never got to tell you about the thing Sapphire told me that I knew that you thought I didn’t know about my mom being...unfaithful?

[Zoom in onto Steven in the fusion headspace of Stevonnie]

Steven(in fusion headspace): That can’t be true—Connie we can’t say lies during this. You said it yourself!

Connie(in fusion headspace, sad): I’m sorry Steven…while you were in your room, Sapphire pulled me into hers to deliver that information to me. She told me she didn’t want to die without being honest like she promised.

[Zoom out to normal view. Pearl is screeching louder, a dark ink symbol beginning to lift off of Pearls’ body. White Diamonds voice pours into the room.]

White Diamond(echoes): You traitor of gems stop this instant! You are injuring your poor friend Pearl. And oh—look what she has here…

[Pearls’ body seems to be forced to move, extending a hand to reveal a cracked and off colored Ruby gem. Stevonnie flinches at this, but those behind her carry on. Pearl begins to crush the gem underneath her fingers.]

Bismuth: I’m also sorry for not letting you know my intentions of the kindergartens that Rose Quartz bred. We were planning to make them soldiers, fight the war, and eventually…rule the Earth.

[Pearl screams louder, shivering now. The dark emblem is now about a foot {depending on scale} away from her. Lapiz closes her eyes and begins to focus on the emblem, attempting to shroud it in water. As water begins to cover the symbol, White Diamonds voice pushes the liquid back down to the floor.]

White Diamond: Pearl, please, hurry it up, won’t you? I’m sure these gems are excited to see their friend being crushed!

[Pearl seems to hesitate at White Diamonds’ voice, shivering. Slowly, Pearl begins to sit down. Lapiz tightens her eyelids. The water from the floor bounces right back up, covering the emblem in water completely. Stevonnie takes this chance and bubbles the emblem, letting her shield rest onto her body. A light pink bubble surrounds the emblem, the white barrier that caused the screeching minimized to the regular Pearl screeches. The area around the room begins to fade back to normalcy. Peridot nods at this, rushing toward the bubbled emblem. Peridot makes note of the structure, nodding excessively. Pearl sits on the ground, beginning to cry excessively.]

Pearl(distraught): And this is your best plan for saving me? I nearly crushed Ruby. God knows what happened to Sapphire. You should’ve just shattered me—I am w-w-w-worthless without purpose.

[Stevonnie dematerializes her shield. Everyone behind Stevonnie begins to charge immediately to the dark diamond emblem. Stevonnie heads over to Pearl, embracing Pearl in a hug. Gradually, signs of corruption begin to heal from Pearls’ physical form.]

Stevonnie: It’s ok now Pearl. You’re safe. I’ll fill you in on this later. But, for now, we may need your help still. We’re at our second portion of our plan—turning the diamonds away.

[Peridot has numerous wires hooked up the bubble that lead to a small computer hub. Peridot mumbles something under her breath, but then looks up to everyone.]

Peridot(frazzled): If my calculations are correct, we have exactly…erm, maybe a minute before we have to go live? Whose gonna be who—blue and y-yellow diamond? Of course I can’t be her since I need my full attention on the technology but yeah uhm whose gonna be go?

[Pearl is being comforted by Stevonnie now, crying. Pearls door closes at this moment, returning to the normal five gem wall. Lapiz steps up as well as Bismuth. They stare down at the emblem, kneeling to it.]

Lapiz: I guess I can try and be Blue Diamond.

Bismuth: I think playing Yellow would be a hoot! 

[Peridot nods to this, pulling at different mechanical odds and ends. After a few seconds, small blue and yellow colored wires are handed over to the respected actors.]

Peridot: Now, for this to work you guys need to convince White Diamond to go on the other end of the galaxy. Now, by the calculations we made previously—Kua{Ka-huwa} is the furthest possible place that I know that Diamonds are trying to expand. Even at light speed, it’d take White at least several months to get there. Once she has been duped though, well, I don’t think any of us thought out that far yet.

[Pearl listens in, unsure of if she can add to the conversation. Her face looks timid and drenched in tears. Stevonnie pats Pearls head, nodding to her.]

Pearl: W-well, still a great plan. We can figure out how to deal with the aftermath when it comes up.

[Everyone nods, smiling. Peridot taps against a keyboard, her finger hovering over the “Enter” button”.]

Peridot: Ok guys, once I hit “enter”, I’ll be hacked into Homeworlds highest security lane…so, please do your best on your roles. We’re counting on you!

[Bismuth and Lapiz nod, faces directly over their mics. Peridot presses enter, a whizzz sound playing under the call is picked up. White Diamond appears to have sound on only, no picture being shown of her. Only her symbol shows on the computer screen.]

White Diamond: Oh, sisters! It is such a joy to hear from you. I have tried my hands at Earth and cleaning it up a bit before you guys arrive. However, those traitor gems are still sharp. ETA for your arrival so we can prepare for Earths destruction? They dared to use Pinks’ shards as defense mechanisms!

[Lapiz takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. Stevonnies eyes widen at the last sentence, trying to keep herself fused at this point. Stevonnie looks down at her outfits, starting to image Pearls’ memory of shattering Pink Diamond.]

Lapiz(attempting to voice Blue Diamond): Oh, I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready.

Bismuth(attempting to voice Yellow Diamond): What she means is, over here in Kua is a mess. These creatures are bothersome!

[The sound of White Diamonds laughter is fearsome for Pearl, causing her to cover her ears. Stevonnie holds herself closer, softly humming the tunes of Mindful Education. The laughter drones on for 10 seconds or so before it stops abruptly.]

White Diamond: So those Kuains are that much of a bother to you two? I thought you were gonna let me take care of that planet?

[Everyone in the room as a semi-panic moment, but Lapiz appears calm.]

Lapiz(attempting to voice Blue Diamond): Sister, I was looking for a distraction—

Bismuth(attempting to voice Yellow Diamond): Exactly why we need to go to Earth NOW!

[Everyone in the room glares at Bismuth, unsure of why she would play devils advocate at this point.]

White Diamond: Oh Yellow, stop. We all know Blue is still in a time of grieving. Well, if taking over organic life on Kua is gonna help you feel more at peace with coming to Earth, let’s do that sister. 

Lapiz(attempting to voice Blue Diamond): Thank you sister, at least *someone* cares about my feelings.

Bismuth(attempting to voice Yellow Diamond): Oh shush it Blue. We all know Earth need to be destroyed someday.

White Diamond: Sisters, sisters. Calm yourself. I will be at Kua as soon as I can. Just, try not to kill each other, ok?

Bismuth(attempting to voice Yellow Diamond): Hah, well, we’ll see. Blue, how about you keep your hands off the call button for now? Not every moment needs to be dictated by sister.

Lapiz(attempting to voice Blue Diamond): Well, don’t blame me for trying to properly communicate!

White Diamond(laughing): Ah, I love you sisters. See you soon. Pearl, set our next waypoint for Kua. Ta ta, lovelies~

(The call ends, everyone untensing immensely. Peridot detaches the wires to prevent any other interceptions. Peridot grins, happily pulling at parts connected to the dark emblem.)

Peridot: Good job so far guys, but now we need to steer off Blue and Yellow Diamond. Once we’ve done that, we have plenty of time on our hands.

[Peridot switches around some wires, beginning the call to Yellow and Blue Diamond.]

Peridot: So whose gonna be White Diamond this time?

[Pearl stands, walking over. Stevonnie continues to sit where she is, humming while sitting in a meditative pose.]

Pearl: I’ll do it. I’ve known her long enough to do it properly.

[Everyone looks over at Pearl, curious. The gems clear the way for Pearl to sit. Pearl gets handed a white wire after she sits. A similar whizzz sound is made before anything is spoken. The screen splits to show Yellow and Blue diamonds, both on their ships.]

Yellow Diamond: What is it sister, we told you, we have business and then we will be over to Earth immediately.

Blue Diamond: Well, not quite immediately yet…I have business to tend to still.

[Yellow is visibly irritated by Blues’ response.]

Yellow Diamond: Quit lying! You are just delaying the inevitable!

[Pearl closes her eyes, thinking.]

Pearl(attempting to voice White Diamond): This is why we can’t go to Earth now. Blue is still too terribly stricken by Pinks’ passing. I suggest we use Kua as a small step toward Earth. Kua has a similar makeup to that of Earth as well as its inhabitants. Doesn’t that sound beautiful Blue?

[Blue appears to be smiling a bit. Yellow shaking her fist about before pounding it against her interface. This causes some static to show on the screen.]

Yellow Diamond: This is it – you’re babying her again! We need to give a swift end to Earth to show Blue that’s all there is.

Blue Diamond: I happen to be fond of the Kua plan. It’s much closer to where we are right now than to Earth.

Pearl(attempting to voice White Diamond): We are destroying Kua and that is final! Do you hear me sister or do I need to repeat that again? Once we finish them off, we will visit Earth to give it a swift end!

[Blue Diamond is smiling, nodding to her sisters words. Yellow, although she appears extremely peeved, nods.]

Yellow Diamond: Pearl, set course to Kua. You drive me crazy, sister.

Blue Diamond: Your word has been and will also be absolute, sister.

Pearl(attempting to voice White Diamond): Thank you. I will see you there.

[The connection of the call drops, everyone seeming to become less tense. Peridot pulls a part the machine, clapping happily once she has completed her task.]

Peridot: We did it guys, our plan worked! Good work Stevonnie! How should we start to celebrate? I suggest we have a work party and upgrade HQ!

[Lapiz laughs, shaking her head at Peridot. Bismuth joins in laughter too. Zoom in to Bismuth and Lapiz. Both share warm, friendly facial expressions. Zoom out to show Pearls slightly shocked face.]

Greg(from the bathroom): Does this mean I gotta file my taxes?

[Stevonnie breaks out of her concentration at the words Greg says. Stevonnie laughs, unfusing to Steven and Connie. The rest of the party smiles, laughing and high fiving each other.]

Steven: Yup dad, Earth is saved, and taxes need to be done! Aren’t you happy?

Greg(groaning): You know, for some reason, I’m not as happy as I could be.

Pearl(interjecting): Yes, the Earth is saved, but…just how much of that stuff did you guys say is true?

[The room falls from excitement to a deathly silence.]

Bismuth: All of it, at least what I said, was true. When I woke up unbubbled and with Amethyst in panic, I knew this time was better than any to spill the beans.

Pearl(agitated): Well why didn’t you bring it up any time after Roses’ passing?!? It, it irks you know? You had that entire time before when you got freed by Steven and just now you decide to tell me!

[Bismuth looks away from Pearl. Pearl begins to charge toward Bismuth.]

Bismuth: Knowing Rose, she wouldn’t want me to hurt you like that. I’m sorry Pearl.

[Pearl makes a fist with her hand and taps Bismuths back with it. In a quick swoop, Pearl also takes out a spear, poofing Bismuth back to her gem form. Pearl bubbles Bismuth. Lapiz is upset at this motion.]

Lapiz: Hey, Bismuth did some good stuff today! She helped a lot! Why did you do that?

Pearl: Well sometimes Lapiz people need to sit and think about what they have done.

Lapiz(upset): Well I guess you could’ve also said that about Rose!

Pearl(shocked, upset): Well I never!

Lapiz(upset, getting angrier): Just because you’re so used to taking orders and expecting everyone else to handle being used as a pawn as well as you have, doesn’t mean you should become the abuser!

[Pearl looks at Lapiz, tears falling from her{Pearls’} eyes. Pearl drops to the floor, the bubbled Bismuth falling down as well. Steven runs over, placing his body between the two. The rest of the gems are quiet, looking awkwardly in other directions.]

Steven(OM): Guys, stop! Things just got better again!

Pearl: No Steven, they haven’t been well at all! I’ve just been—I’m—I DON’T KNOW!

[Pearl begins to rush off to her room but Peridot blocks her. Her body stretches out, her eyes closing.]

Peridot: T-There’s a lot I’ve learned on this planet, and I’m still learning. But there’s one thing I’ve noticed of all things on Earth. There’s always things changing, evolving—and I think we all can do that. Pearl, I mean, you know…I suspect you had some sort of special feeling for Rose. And—not like I can fully comprehend that—Rose is as flawed as any other person here. We can’t all be perfect. If we were, we’d be free of the Diamonds, away from our troubles, and have no challenge to our lives. I want to…challenge you to think differently. Can you do that?

[Pearl steps besides Peridot, but someone else is now in the way; Steven.]

Steven: Peridot has a point Pearl! I don’t know what type of person my mom was fully and I never will. But, I guess one of the hard things to accept, is that my mom didn’t…wasn’t completely honest with you. And I know hurts right now. But there are things that I know you care about that can beat that feeling of pain.

[Steven gives Pearl another hug, Peridot joining in. Although there is an awkward look on Pearls face, she leans into the hug. She begins to cry a bit more. Amethyst stands off in the corner, eating some metal bits. Lapiz watches, smiling. Connie joins in the hug, holding all three tightly. Bismuth is still bubbled on the floor. ]

Connie: I’m so glad my plan worked! And that you're safe Pearl. Can training start again tomorrow, like usual? Also, Peridot and Lapiz wanted to start too!

[Connie looks up to Pearl. Pearl, still a bit emotional, nods slowly. Lapiz and Peridot smile at the reaction Pearl gives.]

Pearl(through tears): Well, I guess so. First part of business would need to be cleaning this mess up though.

[Pearl gestures to the room around them, metal bits and wires every which way.]

[Three loud, long honks are heard from outside. Connie peaks up, nervous. She quickly collects her items. Pearl smiles at her as well as Steven.]

Connie: Oh jeez, my mom is going to be so upset. Oh well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!

[Connie gives everyone their own separate hugs, specifically giving Steven a hug and a kiss on the lips. Steven blushes, a bit shy. Connie runs out the front door, going through the newly built scanner. The room appears to be brought back to life again. Steven picks up Ruby, spitting onto her cracked gem. She heals, but does not reform into her larger form. Steven seems bummed by this. The corruption off color appears to be gradually healing too. Pearl notices Stevens unhappiness.]

Pearl: Good job Steven! I know it may be a rough few weeks, but Garnet be back up in no time. Which reminds me, where’s Sapphire?

[Quiet hits the room again, Amethyst letting out a heavy sigh.]

Amethyst: Wow, you really know how to kill a room! But, to answer your question, Sapphire is locked in her room and corrupted.

[Pearl looks down at the floor, saddened by the news. She lets out a soft sigh, side stepping Steven.]

Pearl: Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you all around.

[Pearl enters her room, Peridot about to follow Pearl but Steven stops Peridot.]

Steven(whispering to Peridot): She needs some time alone. She’ll bounce back.

[Pearl fully enters her room, closing herself off. The 5 gem door now shows.]

Amethyst: Now, we can par-tay! Steven, wanna make some pancakes, Peridot, wanna get some nice tracks going, Lapiz, let’s make a pool in here! Woo!

[Steven, Peridot, and Lapiz give a bored stare at Amethyst.]

Amethyst: Ugh, fine, you guys are no fun.

[Amethyst walks towards the bathroom, which Greg is now exiting.]

Greg: I’m assuming all the gem stuff is done, right?

[Steven nods, running to hug his father.]

Steven: Yup! And did you do your taxes?

[Greg laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.]

Greg: I had to file an extension. May just hire someone after all!

[Steven grumbles at his dad, Amethyst burping in the bathroom. She begins to eat random items within the bathroom. Peridot and Lapiz sit down and talk more about revamping HQ. Bismuth still lays on the ground, bubbled. Steven does a double take at the bubbled Bismuth. Steven raises Bismuths’ gem up, sending it back to the rest of the bubbled gems. Steven proceeds to do the same with Ruby. Steven follows suit with the dark emblem of the diamonds that is also bubbled.]

Steven: Well, I guess bubbling them both won’t do much harm. And I’m not sure how well Ruby is going to take with Sapphire being corrupted.

[Steven looks toward the 5-gem door, making a fist out of his left hand]

Steven(determined): I will fix Sapphire.

Greg(proud): That’s my son! Say, wanna go out for some late night ice cream?

Steven(stars in his eyes): Sure!

Amethyst: Did someone say ice cream? I’m in!

Peridot: I am interested in this treat!

Lapiz(nervous, but willing): I guess I can give it a try!

[Greg smiles at the crowd and proceeds to leave to get ice cream. Change setting to Pearls room. She is sitting upon a tall mount of water like S01E04.]

Pearl: I guess they could be right, to think differently. But taking orders is all I’ve ever known. What should I do?

[Split screen, Pearl on the left and Amethyst on the right. Amethyst is currently roaming Beach City with Greg and company. Pearl sits upon a water mount, thinking.]

Pearl and Amethyst(thinking): Maybe it’s about time for a change in mindset. I can’t be the same me forever.

Pearl: Maybe I’ll give Steven a try at leading.

Amethyst(thinking): Maybe I’ll give this thing with Greg another try.

[Outro starts, forming in between Pearl and Amethyst but is bounced out by a 3rd panel surfacing. It shows Connie being disciplined by her parents. She seems understanding, nodding every so often, but also thinks in the back of her heard.]

Connie(thinking): Maybe I won’t tell Steven now about his mom…how much can it really hurt him? A little white lie hasn’t hurt that many people, right?

[A forth panel appears, showing Bismuth being bubbled. A manifestation of Rose appears, ghost-like, popping the bubble around Bismuths’ gem. Bismuth reforms, looking around frantically and sighs heavily.]

Bismuth: And why does this keep happening to me? Ugh, whatever, that Pearl will get what’s coming to her eventually. For now, guess I’ll guard the temple.

[Bismuth walks around normally, Roses ghost smiling. She turns to the audience and raises two fingers in between her lips, symbolizing for the audience to stay quiet. Roses dress draps down from the bubble room directly to the cluster. Now the outro focuses on the 4th panel with Rose, a pink star closing out the episode.]

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Do you want me to continue this universe? Leave your thoughts below!


End file.
